Gen. Tadeusz Bór-Komorowski
Kawalerzysta i olimpijczyk. Premier Rządu RP, Naczelny Wódz, komendant AK i dowódca Powstania Warszawskiego, za które propaganda komunistyczna odsądzała go od czci i wiary. frame| Gen. Tadeusz Komorowski, foto: fot. Wikipedia, domena publiczna Tadeusz Komorowski urodził się 1 czerwca 1895 roku w rodzinie szlacheckiej w małej wsi w zaborze austriackim w Chorobrowie, w okolicy Brzeżan na wschód od Lwowa. Jego rodzina herbu Korczak, to ojciec - Mieczysław Marian Komorowski - były powstaniec styczniowy, który wychowywał syna w duchu niepodległości, patriotyzmu i idei wskrzeszenia Państwa Polskiego oraz matka Wanda Zaleska – Prawdzic. Komorowscy byli spokrewnieni z Tadeuszem Rozwadowskim. W 1905 roku Tadeusz Komorowski zaczął uczyć się w gimnazjum we Lwowie. W tym czasie nawiązał kontakty w organizacji „Sokół”, ale bardziej niż sprawami wielkiej polityki interesował się historią, literaturą, jeździectwem i myślistwem. Po ukończeniu lwowskiego gimnazjum w 1913 roku zdecydował się na karierę militarną i wstąpił do wiedeńskiej Akademii Wojskowej – Franz Josef Militärakademie. Wkrótce okazało się jak bardzo trafny był to wybór, idący w zgodzie z jego głównymi zainteresowaniami i talentami. Rok później wybuchła wielka wojna, a już w 1915 roku Komorowski ukończył szkołę i został podoficerem kawalerii. Wybór wojskowej ścieżki spowodował, iż latem 1914 roku nie trafił do polskich formacji wojskowych organizowanych przez Józefa Piłsudskiego. Tadeusz Komorowski w randze porucznika - kawalerzysty walczył w C.K. armii na froncie rosyjskim i włoskim. Nigdy nie zapomniał o Ojczyźnie i po upadku cesarstwa Austrowęgierskiego w listopadzie 1918 roku w grupie polskich żołnierzy przebił się do Dębicy, gdzie formowano polski pułk ułanów, (był to późniejszy słynny 9. Pułku Ułanów Małopolskich). Właśnie pod koniec 1918 roku, jak wielu rówieśników, Komorowski związał z polskim wojskiem swój życiowy szlak. Kariera wojskowa i sportowa w II RP Jako młody oficer wziął udział w zwycięskiej wojnie przeciwko bolszewikom. Szybko awansował, zostając najpierw dowódcą oddziału karabinów maszynowych, później rotmistrzem, aż wreszcie dowódcą 12. Pułku Ułanów Podolskich, na którego czele wziął udział w największej bitwie kawaleryjskiej wojny z 1920 roku na polach Lubelszczyzny pod Komorowem. W tym starciu 31 sierpnia 1920 roku polska kawaleria pokonała Amię Konną Siemiona Budionnego i zmusiła ją do odwrotu. Tadeusz Komorowski, który tego dnia na czele swego pułku trzykrotnie szarżował na wroga, został ciężko ranny. Do końca wojny polsko-bolszewickiej Komorowski był trzykrotnie odznaczony Krzyżem Walecznych, a także najwyższym polskim odznaczeniem za bohaterstwo na polu walki – Krzyżem Złotym Orderu Virtuti Militari V klasy. Te odznaczenia były jak najbardziej zasłużone, wszak na polu walki ten młody żołnierz radził sobie doskonale i właśnie dlatego w czasach pokoju i pierwszych latach odbudowy Polski pozwolono mu na kontynuowanie kariery wojskowej. W 1920 roku Komorowski powrócił do 9. Pułku Ułanów Małopolskich stacjonującego wówczas w Żółkwi, w którym służył jako zastępca dowódcy. Był także utalentowanym wykładowcą, często uczestniczył w kursach dla chorążych i podchorążych kawalerii w Gnieźnie. W 1923 roku - już w stopniu majora - mianowany został instruktorem jazdy konnej w Oficerskiej Szkole Artylerii i Inżynierii w Warszawie. W 1924 roku przeniósł się do Krakowa, gdzie ponownie został zastępcą dowódcy pułku kawalerii, tym razem 8. Pułku Ułanów im. Ks. Józefa Poniatowskiego. Piastując to stanowisko po raz pierwszy wziął udział w olimpiadzie sportowej. W 1924 roku na VIII Igrzyskach Nowożytnych w Paryżu wystąpił jako jeździec we wszechstronnym konkursie konia wierzchowego. W latach 1926 – 1928 ponownie zajmował się uczeniem młodych kawalerzystów, tym razem w okolicach Lwowa, gdzie pełnił funkcję komendanta Zawodowej Szkoły Podoficerskiej Kawalerii w Jaworowie. Praca w charakterze wykładowcy była dla niego wielkim zaszczytem i obowiązkiem. Swoich słuchaczy i podwładnych żołnierzy traktował z dużą uwagą i poszanowaniem. Wprawdzie Tadeusz Komorowski nigdy nie ukończył elitarnego kursu w warszawskiej Wyższej Szkole Wojennej, co było ważnym etapem kariery wielu oficerów w II RP, to mimo to cieszył się ogromnym szacunkiem w środowisku wojskowym. Kolejnym bardzo symbolicznym szczeblem jego kariery było stanowisko dowódcy 9. Pułku Ułanów Małopolskich, stacjonujących w Czortkowie, a później Trembowli na Podolu, w województwie tarnopolskim. Była to pierwsza polska jednostka, w jakiej dane mu było służyć pod koniec 1918 roku. Na czele tego pułku Tadeusz Komorowski pozostał aż do 1938 roku. W 1928 roku został awansowany na podpułkownika i odznaczony w uznaniu swoich sportowych i szkoleniowych zasług. Jako dowódca wykazywał się dużym talentem dowódczym, poświęceniem i zdolnościami organizacyjnymi. Przez cały czas uczestniczył też w zawodach jeździeckich i konkursach hippicznych, w których odnosił niemałe sukcesy. W 1936 roku kierował przygotowaniami polskiej ekipy do zawodów jeździeckich na olimpiadzie w Berlinie. Podczas pamiętnej olimpiady zorganizowanej przez III Rzeszę, kierowana przez niego drużyna zdobyła srebrny medal we wszechstronnym konkursie konia wierzchowego. Na rok przed wybuchem II wojny światowej Tadeusz Komorowski - już w randze pułkownika, na którego awansowano go w 1933 roku - ponownie awansował. W listopadzie 1938 roku przeniesiono go na stanowisko komendanta Centrum Wyszkolenia Kawalerii w Grudziądzu. Od wiosny 1939 roku kierował także pracami Ośrodka Zapasowego Mazowieckiej i Pomorskiej Brygady Kawalerii. W boju o wolną Polskę Komorowski i jego kawaleria zostali natychmiast skierowani do obrony przepraw na Wiśle na południe od Warszawy, na odcinku Góra Kalwaria – Browiny - Maciejowice. Zgrupowanie Komorowskiego nawiązało kontakt bojowy z wrogiem 8 września i przez dwa dni toczyło walki obronne. Niemiecka taktyka wojny błyskawicznej i przewaga techniczna szybko złamały polską obronę, a grupa płk. Komorowskiego, podobnie jak inne jednostki, otrzymała rozkaz wycofania się na wschód do Radzynia a następnie na południe na linię Wieprza, gdzie jego kawaleria weszła w skład zgrupowania gen. Władysława Andresa. Komorowski szlak bojowy zakończył 22 września w okolicy Krasnobrodu - w bitwie pod Suchowolą i Jacnią. Komorowski uniknął niemieckiej niewoli i udało mu się przedostać do Krakowa, gdzie ukrywał się w szpitalu Bonifratrów i posługiwał się pseudonimem Tadeusz Korczak. Klęska wrześniowa nie złamała w nim woli walki. Szybko stał się jednym z ważniejszych organizatorów konspiracji niepodległościowej i kluczową postacią dla polskiego podziemia. W ciągu zaledwie kilkunastu tygodni po klęsce wrześniowej Komorowski założył organizację „Kaerge” – nazwa od pierwszych liter nazwisk współorganizatorów – pułkowników: Komorowskiego, Rudnickiego i Godlewskiego. W Warszawie jedną z pierwszych grup konspiracyjnych założonych przez niego była Organizacja Wojskowa, która już w styczniu 1940 roku została wcielona do Związku Walki Zbrojnej płk. Stefana „Grota” Roweckiego. Tadeusz Komorowski na początku okupacji przyjął pseudonim „Korczak” i „Prawdzic”, później posługiwał się pseudonimami: „Lwina” (w kontaktach z Naczelnym Wodzem), „Znicz” (w kontaktach wewnętrznych w AK) oraz „Bór” (w rozkazach do Okręgów). Na początku lutego 1940 roku został komendantem ZWZ Obszaru Południowo-Zachodniego obejmującego region krakowsko-śląski. 3 maja 1940 roku Naczelny Wódz gen. Władysław Sikorski awansował go w zaszczytnym towarzystwie Stefana „Grota” Roweckiego do stopnia generała brygady. Na generalskim awansie widniał również podpis generała Kazimierza Sosnkowskiego. W kwietniu 1941 roku Komorowski został aresztowany przez Gestapo w Krakowie, ale cudem udało mu się zbiec. Po półtora roku pracy konspiracyjnej jego dekonspiracja była jednak bolesnym ciosem dla polskiego podziemia na południu okupowanej Polski. Po tym wydarzeniu „Grot” mianował go swym zastępcą w ZWZ (Armia Krajowa od 1942 roku) i zorganizował mu przeniesienie do Warszawy. Na jesieni 1941 roku powierzono mu dowództwo ZWZ Obszaru Zachodniego (obszar poznański i Pomorze), na czele którego pozostał do czerwca 1943 roku. Działalność konspiracyjna wiązała się z ogromnym ryzykiem i wieloma wyrzeczeniami. Komorowski w każdej chwili był przygotowany na sytuację, w której mógł trafić do niewoli i będzie poddawany okrutnym torturom Gestapo. „Na wszelki wypadek prosiłem znajomego lekarza o dawkę silnej trucizny. Dostałem małą, szklaną ampułkę z cyjankiem potasu, zaszyłem ją sobie w podszewkę marynarki” Ale pierwsze lata II wojny światowej były jedynie preludium do zadań i wyzwań, które postawiły przed nim los i historia. Gen. Komorowski razem z gen. Roweckim i ich najbliższymi współpracownikami zbudowali siatkę polskiego podziemia, która oplotła niemal cały okupowany kraj i systematycznie zwiększała liczbę osób zaangażowanych w konspirację, sabotaż, dywersję i działalność partyzancką. „Zaleciliśmy naszym ludziom tworzenie komórek organizacyjnych składających się z pięciu osób. Każda komórka znała jedynie swych pięciu członków... Każdy miał posługiwać się pseudonimem”. W taki sposób powstawała konspiracyjna piramida, w której nikt nie używał prawdziwego imienia i nazwiska, a wszelkie działania kierowane były za pomocą szyfrów. W tej piramidzie Komorowski wypełniał zadania organizacyjne, zaopatrzeniowe i kontaktował się z władzami polskimi na uchodźctwie za pośrednictwem Delegata Rządu na Kraj. Był również najważniejszym zastępcą gen. Roweckiego. Naczelny Wódz Polski Niepodległej 30 czerwca 1943 roku Gestapo aresztowało głównego dowódcę Armii Krajowej – generała Stefana „Grota” Roweckiego. Pustkę po „Gorcie” już 1 lipca – lecz formalnie dopiero 17 lipca - wypełnił Tadeusz Komorowski, którego na to najważniejsze w polskim podziemiu stanowisko mianował nowy Naczelny Wódz gen. Kazimierz Sosnkowski, (w lipcu tamtego roku zastąpił gen. Władysława Sikorskiego, który tragicznie zginął w katastrofie lotniczej pod Gibraltarem). Tadeusz „Bór” – Komorowski wcześniej odniósł wiele sukcesów w scalaniu rozmaitych organizacji podziemnych i konspiracyjnych. Pod jego kierownictwem Armia Krajowa liczyła już prawie 300 tysięcy członków. Była to organizacja mogąca sprostać najtrudniejszym zadaniom, które w niedługim czasie miały przesądzić o losie Ojczyzny. Nowy dowódca AK stanął na czele Kierownictwa Walki Podziemnej, która przygotowywała i koordynowała działania Polskiego Państwa Podziemnego, a jego najbliższym współpracownikiem był gen. Tadeusz Pełczyński - „Grzegorz”. „Bór” był żołnierzem niezwykle wiernym słusznej sprawie i człowiekiem bardzo ideowym. Ale wojenny los niemal natychmiast wymagał od niego dokonywania najtrudniejszych wyborów. Jego nominacja na głównego komendanta Armii Krajowej przypadła na okres najtrudniejszych dla polskiej sprawy zawirowań politycznych i wojennych. Jesienią 1943 roku armie sowieckie spychały Niemców w przedwojenne granice II RP. W związku z tym dowództwo polskiego podziemia stało przed wielkim dylematem, jak zareagować na obecność armii czerwonej walczącej z Niemcami na polskich ziemiach. Sytuację dodatkowo komplikowały bardzo napięte i oficjalnie zerwane stosunki polityczne Rządu RP na uchodźstwie ze Związkiem Sowieckim oraz dodatkowo jego wzrastająca rola w koalicji antyhitlerowskiej i jednocześnie słabnąca rola Polskich Sił Zbrojnych na Zachodzie jako sojusznika aliantów. Już 20 listopada 1943 roku oddziały AK podjęły działania bojowe na tyłach cofających się wojsk niemieckich. 18 lutego 1944 roku wobec zdecydowanego wejścia armii sowieckiej na terytorium okupowanej II RP rozpoczęła się Akcja „Burza”, od dawna planowana przez polską konspirację. Dowództwo AK - w świetle zagrożenia wynikającego z działań operacyjnych podejmowanych przez sowieckich agentów i NKWD na zasadzie faktów dokonanych - nie miało innego wyboru. Akcja „Burza” Celem Akcja „Burza” miało być pobicie wycofujących się Niemców i przyjmowanie wkraczającej armii czerwonej przez AK w charakterze gospodarza obok legalnej polskiej administracji. Te zadania AK wykonywała w terenie zgodnie z zaleceniami, często przy dużych stratach własnych, jednak sowiecki „sojusznik” okazał się niechętny do współpracy i siłą wprowadzał wcześniej zaplanowane rozwiązania anty-polskie nastawione na rozbicie AK i narzucenie powojennej Polsce dyktatury komunistycznej, opartej na agenturze NKWD i polskich komunistach. Tysiące żołnierzy AK, którzy „w nagrodę” za wyzwolenie terytorium II RP i pobicie Niemców nie dali się wcielić do armii Berlinga, NKWD rozbrajało i mordowało, a w najlepszym wypadku zsyłało do łagrów. Tadeusz „Bór” - Komorowski (18 marca 1944 roku awansowany na generała dywizji) i Delegat Rządu na Kraj - Jan Stanisław Jankowski, pomimo trudu walki i negatywnych doświadczeń na wschodnich terenach Polski, zdecydowali o objęciu Warszawy Akcją „Burza”. Wśród historyków do dziś nie ma zgodnych opinii w kwestii słuszności tej decyzji. Jednak z punktu widzenia ówczesnego dowództwa AK, honoru polskiego żołnierza oraz troski o niepodległość Polski i obronę stolicy kraju przed czerwoną agresją, miała ona swoje polityczne uzasadnienie i symboliczne znaczenie, które zwłaszcza w świetle późniejszych losów Polski, nie powinno budzić wątpliwości. Innym zagadnieniem może być ocena realnych szans militarnych na skuteczną walkę z o wiele silniejszymi Niemcami, mając za plecami wrogo nastawionych sowietów. Komendantowi AK nie można było też zarzucić, ani braku ofiarności, ani patriotyzmu. W lipcu 1944 roku podjął on dramatyczną decyzję o podjęciu w Warszawie nierównej walki z Niemcami. W świetle doświadczeń z pierwszej połowy 1944 roku uznał to za rozwiązanie właściwe wobec tragicznej perspektywy oddania miasta i konspiracji w szpony nadciągającej armii czerwonej. „ŻOŁNIERZE STOLICY! Wydałem dziś upragniony przez Was rozkaz do jawnej walki z odwiecznym wrogiem Polski, najeźdźcą niemieckim. Po pięciu blisko latach nieprzerwanej walki, prowadzonej w podziemiach konspiracji, stajecie dziś otwarcie z bronią w ręku, by ojczyźnie przywrócić wolność i wymierzyć zbrodniarzom niemieckim przykładną karę za terror i zbrodnie dokonane na ziemiach Polskich”. Do wszelkich spraw związanych z konspiracją generał podchodził bardzo odpowiedzialnie i pryncypialnie przestrzegał żołnierskiej przysięgi oraz tajemnicy wojskowej. O wybuchu powstania nie ostrzegł nawet swojej żony Ireny, która była łączniczką AK o pseudonimie „Janina”. Dla celów bezpieczeństwa Komorowscy nie mieszkali razem i widywali się sporadycznie. 1-go sierpnia rozmawiali na ulicy na krótko przed godziną „W”. Żona gen. Komorowskiego tuż przed wybuchem powstania spodziewała się dziecka, a w trakcie powstania cudem uniknęła śmierci w czasie rzezi w Teatrze Wielkim, Ogrodzie Saskim i na Woli, gdzie udało jej się wymknąć Niemcom. Oczywiście pewne wątpliwości mógł budzić sposób przeprowadzenia akcji zbrojnej w stolicy. Decyzję o powstaniu zmieniano i odwlekano do tego stopnia, iż w krytycznym momencie nie dojechały do stolicy niezbędne dostawy broni. Także wybór 17.00 jako godziny „W” był mało korzystny. Dogodną porą do szturmu jest zwykle noc lub wczesne godziny ranne. Być może właśnie z tych powodów w pierwszych godzinach walk powstańcy nie zdołali opanować całego miasta i zdobyć na Niemcach większych ilości broni. Dalsza bohaterska obrona mogła być jedynie oczekiwaniem na pomoc, który nigdy nie nadeszła, ale jednocześnie była wielkim pokazem patriotyzmu, manifestacją polskości i walką o honor, który powinien być najważniejszy dla każdego narodu. Powstańcy dowodzeni przez „Bora” walczyli w słusznej sprawie, wierni Ojczyźnie i żołnierskiej przysiędze złożonej sztandarowi Rzeczypospolitej. Pomimo niepowodzeń oraz pogarszającej się sytuacji politycznej i operacyjnej na froncie „Bór” kierował powstaniem do końca, często przebywał osobiście na polu walki, kilka razy odniósł też obrażenia. Powstanie Warszawskie rozpoczął ze swym sztabem na Woli, następnie przebywał na Starym Mieście, a po jego upadku kanałami ewakuował się do Śródmieścia, gdzie w gmachu PKO mieścił się ostatnia kwatera dowództwa powstania. 30 września 1944 roku prezydent RP na uchodźctwie mianował gen. Komorowskiego Naczelnym Wodzem Polskich Sił Zbrojnych. Władysław Raczkiewicz, którego zachodni sojusznicy wcześniej zmusili do odwołania z owej funkcji gen. Kazimierza Sosnkowskiego, nominację „Bora” uzasadnił podziwem dla dokonań AK: „Wybieram tego z dowódców, który przez swą pracę dowódczą i służbę bojową wysunął się po ustępującym Naczelnym na pierwsze miejsce w oczach Polskich Sił Zbrojnych”. 5 października Tadeusz „Bór” - Komorowski wraz ze swym sztabem przeszedł przez barykadę na ul. Śniadeckich i już przy budynku Politechniki otoczyła ich niemiecka eskorta wojskowa. W ten sposób do niemieckiej niewoli trafił dowódca polskiego podziemia, który odegrał pierwszoplanową rolę w budowie państwa podziemnego i organizacji struktur Armii Krajowej w trakcie okupacji Polski. Do czasu odzyskania przez „Bora” wolności funkcję Naczelnego Wodza czasowo sprawował gen. Władysław Anders. Do końca wojny „Bór” był przetrzymywany w obozie w Langwasser i w twierdzy Colditz, gdzie Niemcy bezskutecznie namawiali go do kolaboracji, wydania rozkazu zaprzestania przez AK walki i podjęcia wystąpień antysowieckich. Po uwolnieniu, 4 maja 1945 roku, generał przedostał się do Londynu i 28 maja ponownie objął funkcję Naczelnego Wodza, którą sprawował do 8 listopada 1946 roku. Generał Komorowski z wrodzoną sobie skromnością zawsze podkreślał, iż bierze pełną odpowiedzialność za Powstanie Warszawskie i Akcję „Burza” na terenie okupowanej Ojczyzny. Lata powojenne spędził w Wielkiej Brytanii. Prowadził zakład dekoratorski i tapicerski, ciężko pracując na utrzymanie rodziny i jednocześnie walcząc o prawa kombatanckie dla byłych podkomendnych z AK. Od lipca 1947 do kwietnia 1949 sprawował urząd premiera Rządu RP na emigracji. Następnie do 1954 roku był członkiem Rady Politycznej na emigracji. W 1956 roku został członkiem Rady Trzech, będącej w opozycji wobec Augusta Zaleskiego - prezydenta RP na uchodźctwie. Generał nigdy jednak nie związał się z żadną partią polityczną. W środowiskach kombatanckich na Zachodzie „Bór” cieszył się ogromnym autorytetem. Aktywnie angażował się w ruch antykomunistyczny i wspierał środowiska kombatanckie na emigracji. Sporo publikował i w bardzo wyważony sposób komentował wydarzenia polityczne. Napisał też słynną książkę „Armia Podziemna”, którą wydano w kilkunastu językach, a do PRL przerzucono ją dzięki nieocenzurowanemu wydawnictwu „Skorpion”. W 2006 roku pośmiertnie opublikowano „Powstanie Warszawskie” jego autorstwa. Tadeusz Komorowski zmarł nagle 24 sierpnia 1966 roku w wyniku ataku serca, który zaskoczył go w trakcie pierwszego od lat trzydziestych polowania pod Buckley w Anglii. W czasie pogrzebu na londyńskim cmentarzu Gunnesbury pośmiertnie, jako pierwszy, został odznaczony Krzyżem Armii Krajowej, który 1 sierpnia 1966 roku z jego inicjatywy ustanowiono dla upamiętnienia zasług żołnierzy AK. Na piersi generała wisiało jeszcze wiele innych, najwyższych odznaczeń polskich i zagranicznych. www.polskieradio.pl Mariusz Podgórski Mikołaj Falkowski